


don't you know that you're toxic?

by antinyettetopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Smut, Spin the Bottle, but there is a twist!!!!!, cheryl switches, or enemies to fuckbuddies? i have no idea, toni also switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antinyettetopaz/pseuds/antinyettetopaz
Summary: When Veronica Lodge invites you to a party you don't say no, even if it means having to spend the night with resentful Southsiders. Or Northsiders. Or both, for that matter. Cheryl Blossom can't stand Toni Topaz and the feeling is mutual, which makes it incredibly hard for them to be in the same room at the same time.But then Veronica comes up with a different twist for a Spin the Bottle game and Cheryl and Toni ended up kissing.Except they have no idea they kissed each other.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 35
Kudos: 176





	1. losing my head spinnin' round and round, do you feel me now?

**Author's Note:**

> hello my peeps :)
> 
> this idea came to me the first time i listened to sugar d*ddy but it was meant to be a texting au on twitter. then, my friend very politely approached me demanding that i wrote her a oneshot because she was bored and as a good soft ass that i am, i did it. and she went insane when she heard about this plot here that i had and even more so when i showed her the finished project. 
> 
> so, yeah, hi! hope you enjoy it! :)

**CHERYL BLOSSOM**

Parties aren’t really Cheryl’s cup of tea, so when Veronica texted her the day before saying she was throwing one on their last day of summer break and that she wouldn’t take no as an answer, one couldn’t really say that the redhead was thrilled to be applying foundation at eight o’clock at night. The fact that Jughead was attending with a friend from the Southside didn’t help the case at all.

Not that she hated being social, it was totally not the case at all, but having to actually socialize with the Serpents wasn't something she had planned for the weekend.  _ Especially with that insufferable snob pink-haired girl.  _

Cheryl was hoping she would turn the invitation down because she appeared not to like anyone from Riverdale High, or any Northsiders for that matter, her motorcycle being ten times more exciting than any conversation she could have with anyone around there since that’s where she could be found: just resting against that motorcycle, doing whatever on her phone. Not that Cheryl was actually paying attention to whatever she was doing because she had more useful things to do, but it was difficult when she seemed to be such a fucking mystery to everyone.  _ And how much that fuckgirl attitude got on Cheryl’s nerves.  _

“You know, you talk about Toni but have you seen how  _ you  _ act around?” Veronica had pointed out earlier on the phone when the brunette had run out of things to do and was being completely ignored by everyone in their group chat. 

Cheryl hoped that her phone, then on speakers and at least three feet away from her, didn't catch her scoff because she knew Veronica and how she would not let her live it down. Both her hands were holding each door of her closet open as she stood there in her red robe and hair up in a loose ponytail, staring at her clothes hanging from golden hangers, still uncertain of what she would wear. 

“Can we not talk about that Serpent worm? It’s already bad as it is with Jughead’s confirmed attendance.” Cheryl’s jaw clenched as the reminder of having to spend what she knew would be infinite hours with the Serpents would be like and the huff of a faded picture of curly pink strands popped up to her head. “Are you going black or dark blue?” 

“Dark purple,” she answered back and Cheryl heard her chewing on, judging by the sound, what seemed to be bricks but chose to refrain herself from commenting or asking about it. “They are really not that bad. I’m betting all my money that you will end up having an actual conversation with one of them tonight. After you get some alcohol into that body.”

“Yeah, good try, I’m not drinking tonight. I want to be sober enough to remember everything all of you are going to do and secretly judge you.” 

Not paying much attention, Cheryl reached for her velvet dark red dress, her favorite. In all her modesty, the cleavage of it only added to her full breasts and the high cut, going to her mid-thighs, only embraced her curves even more. 

“You  _ will _ drink tonight,” Veronica answered back and Cheryl could almost hear that annoying mischievous smile she would always have on whenever she planned something. The line went silent for two literal seconds before the brunette said, “and you already do it to our faces, don’t even bother to say you do it secretly. Our special delivery is here, I have to go. See you at nine, not 9:15 and even less so 9:30.” 

“Be there at 10,” she looked down at her phone on the desk before she hit the red button and threw the dress on her bed. She stared at it blankly, still uncertain about it or if she even had shoes to wear with it that she hadn't worn with those same people before. 

Two hours later, Cheryl was regretting every word that she had typed the day before agreeing to go to that party. It was minute fourteen of trying to get the perfect wing eyeliner shape and all the little patience she had left was draining from her system rather quickly. 

“This party is better be fucking awesome or I’m burning that house down,” she complained one last time before she finally got the shape to match in both eyes and moved on to the next step. 

**TONI TOPAZ**

When Jughead texted her last night at an alarming late hour, Toni knew she wasn't supposed to expect anything good or enjoyable to come out of it, but the content of those texts made her scoff at every word.

_**Jughead** **  
** Get your best outfit out of the closet because you’re going with me to an amazing party at Veronica’s palace.  _

There was  _ no fucking way  _ she was placing foot in that house. She hated going to the Northside and if they hadn't shut their school down and she wasn't being forced to go to Riverdale High, she would refuse to even cross that bridge that separated both sides.

**_Toni_ ** **_  
_ ** _ I am most DEFINITELY not.  _

_**Jughead** **  
** I wasn’t asking. You’re going.   
She’s throwing this party, everyone will be there. I think even Sweets and Fangs. Plus, no one says no to Veronica Lodge. _

Toni loudly scoffed at the text. 

**_Toni  
_ ** _ Well, I do.  
_ _ You know I can’t stand those friends of hers. _ _  
_ _ ESPECIALLY the redhead _

Cheryl fucking Blossom. 

The spoiled rich little girl raised in a golden crib who had to have everything the way she wanted. She had a reputation around for being the head bitch in charge or whatever the fuck she liked to call herself and it was completely resentful to watch the lack of empathy, that she was  _ clearly  _ so proud of, dripping from the corner of her mouth every time she tried to speak to another human being. Toni’s eyes automatically rolled to the back to her head every time she heard her name because it was always attached to bad news or just some fucking awful thing she had said or done. 

Toni wasn’t going to lie and say that the girl didn’t have a body that seemed to be sculptured or say that she wouldn’t fuck her in the blink of an eye if someone bet on it, but she had morals. She wasn’t going to sit back and watch the Northsiders talk shit about them while they had  _ her  _ and her devious manners. No, she could do better than Cheryl Blossom.

_**Jughead** **  
** Which one   
  
**Toni  
** Both  _

_**Jughead  
** Please? I’m asking nicely  
_ _I promise we will leave early_.

Toni knew he wouldn't stop until she agreed and would still make sure that Toni actually attended the party and stayed there the next day. She wasn't going to lie, with everything that was happening around the city and after some Ghoulies set the Whyte Wyrm on fire she could use a drink and some fun, but she wasn't expecting to have it under those circumstances.  _ Let's just hope Cheryl doesn't ruin everything.  _

_**Toni  
** You owe me. Big time. _

* * *

As soon as Toni walked into Veronica’s living room she felt that weird discomfort hitting her. Everything was too fancy and  _ of course _ she had her own bar. 

Toni was used to simple. The simpler, the better. She had been living in her trailer for so long that she forgot how it felt to walk around a house that had walls separating each room and the fact that everything,  _ everything  _ in there cost more than her entire trailer could ever was making her feel extremely out of place. 

Not that you could actually see a thing, because you couldn’t. The crowd of people in there was covering the entire place, loud music playing through what seemed to be speakers spread all around the house while a bartender poured alcohol of all kinds into mini glasses. 

“Couldn’t she have done this in the backyard like a normal young woman?” Toni murmured to Jughead as she took another look around. 

“Is Veronica ever normal?” He pointed out. “Besides, this is her party guest house. It goes to the next floor.”

“Her  _ what _ ?” Toni’s voice came out louder and her widened eyes were giving away the shock of reality that it was compared to hers. 

Before Jughead could manage an answer, she spotted the host walking towards them with the tightest purple dress she had ever seen Veronica in, a glass of a neon blue drink in hands and a genuine excited face. 

“Jughead, Toni, you made it! Just feel at home, okay? Bathrooms are over there and if you get tired there are guest bedrooms upstairs to your left.” 

In a blink of an eye, Veronica was already greeting more people who were walking through the door and Toni’s eyes wandered around. She recognized some faces from school and it was weirdly comforting that she did. She spotted Betty and Archie on a corner, the Vixens girls were just sitting on the couch in the middle of the room and then she spotted Sweet Pea and Fangs by the bar. She thought she had seen Kevin somewhere, but if she did he was nowhere to be found. Josie and the Pussycats, Toni thought it was their name, some of the football team, everyone. 

Toni gently elbowed Jughead’s ribs to get his attention from whatever spot he had his gaze on, “Hey, I will go have a word with Pea and Fangs, alright?”

After a nod, Toni walked through the crowd until she got to the bar and sat down on the free stool next to Fangs.

“This place is too fancy, I want to leave.” 

She watched as Fangs poured an entire shot down before he noticed someone was there.

“Topaz, didn’t see you there. I wasn’t looking at the floor.” He mocked and this time Toni made sure to hit him on that bruised spot on his ribs and smiled when he flinched in pain.

“Yeah, how funny and original.”

“Enjoying the party?” Sweet Pea leaned on the counter, trying to get a better look at the smaller girl. “It’s actually very nice in here.”

“I’m not used to being able to properly walk inside the place I live, so this is weird, but still nice.” 

Toni only nodded in agreement, the loud music was bothering her ears when she tried to speak too loud. She took some more glances around, but when her eyes landed at the entrance door, she felt her entire mood changing and all she wanted to do was leave.

There was no way one could miss Cheryl Blossom in a crowd. Not only because of her hair, but because all the attention in the room seemed to go directly and only towards her. It did catch Toni’s eyes when she saw her walking into the room with a tight little dark red dress and a cleavage that left nothing for the imagination and Toni felt herself drawn to her for a split second, until she noticed her putting on that fucking snob face. 

“Looks like the party is ruined,” she whispered to herself before she spoke louder to get the bartender’s attention. “Give me one of your strongest. Whatever it is.”

* * *

The room was almost empty by now. The bartender had finished his hours, leaving all the bottles and drinks free to whoever wanted to grab them, the music was playing very quietly and the entire place smelled like alcohol. 

Cheryl had totally broken her promise and it was hard to distinguish her own perfume from the alcohol smell coming from her pores. She wasn’t drunk, or at least not that much yet. Hours ago, when she arrived, Cheryl had been greeted by Veronica at the door and quickly found her way to chat really quick with Betty and Archie, making sure she completely ignored Jughead on her way there. At some point she had danced her feet off with Kevin and Josie, and all she could do was pray that the blue-ish stain on her dress would come off when she washed it later. 

At some point she went to the bar to get a drink, but the bartender wasn’t there anymore. All she found was Toni Topaz leaning on the counter as she took her glass to her mouth to take an incredibly large sip that would make even an alcoholic to flinch, but not her. Cheryl fully blamed the amount of alcohol that already was in her system from previous drinks when she stared at her ass for an alarming long time. Due to her position, her hips were canted up and Cheryl could see her perfectly toned legs from a distance, but before her mind could go places, she took one last sip of what was left of her drink before she walked behind the counter. 

“Looking for this?” Toni asked in complete indifference, showing the bottle of vodka she had been holding onto when Cheryl started opening cabinets and stumbly looking over shelves. 

Cheryl looked her dead in the eye, her eyelids were noticeably heavy due to all the drinking and if it wasn’t  _ her _ , Toni would be incredibly turned on. “You can keep it. Suddenly I’m not thirsty anymore.” 

“Stop being a brat and take the fucking vodka already,” Toni pushed the bottle on the counter gently enough that it slid slowly towards Cheryl. She stumbled as she tried to stand up and left the redhead before she could actually see that resentful eye roll that Cheryl had definitely given her the second she turned her back to her. 

Sitting on the couch, hours later, Cheryl stared blankly at a blank spot in order to keep herself from feeling how lightheaded and dizzy she actually was. She sat and watched some people going home, others being carried out of the house and Veronica, now barefoot, walking into the place again and throwing herself on the couch next to her. Josie and Melody were laying on the floor, watching the ceiling as if it was the most entertaining movie to ever exist and she held in a chuckle at the sight.

“You’re not leaving yet,” she announced, more like commanded, as she grabbed her phone from her bra and started typing. It was noticeable that she wasn’t being herself because her voice sounded draggy and she almost didn’t manage to get the last word out of her mouth. “Josie and Mel, you’re also staying.”

“Why isn't Cheryl leaving?” Betty’s voice came from behind the couch as she walked into the room as well and sat down on the floor.

“Fine by me,” Josie answered as she sat up, followed by Melody.

“Same here.”

“I didn’t quite intend to go now, to be honest,” Cheryl added, throwing her head back and feeling the lightweight hitting her head.

“We’re playing a game,” Veronica simply said.

Cheryl’s phone buzzed on her hand and Veronica’s texts in the group chat popped up. 

_**Veronica  
** guys i need everybody in the main room in 5 _

_**Kevin  
** I’m pretty sure Archie is passed out in one of the bedrooms _

_**Jughead  
** Toni and I are in the backyard, give us 2 _

_**Veronica  
** Betty and Cheryl are already here so we’re waiting for you guys  
Kev can you check on Archie and go to the first bedroom on your left and get the blindfolds on the bed please?  _

“Blindfolds?” Both Cheryl and Betty asked at the same time the moment they read Veronica’s last text, both with a confused and yet curious frown. 

“Just trust me.”

With a huff coming from Cheryl and a sigh from Betty, they waited in silence for five minutes until Kevin showed up at the top of the stairs with Archie and a handful of black fabric. All three of them watched as they walked down the stairs.

“Archie, there's one last step you're just about to miss," Betty warned as she watched Archie on the last step of the stairs, about to hit the floor. 

"Why do we need this many blindfolds, Veronica?" Kevin, who had just walked in with a red cup in one hand, asked with a frown. He handed the blindfolds to Veronica, who simply took them and put them on the couch.

"We're playing spin the bottle," she made sure to arch and an eyebrow and let her most mischievous smile appear. Jughead and Toni walked in the exact same second, and Toni's face quickly turned into a smirk that Cheryl made sure to roll her eyes at.

Everyone around was clearly not in their soberest moment and Cheryl wondered how in the hell that was a good idea.

"This is going to be a long rest of night," the redhead complained as she took another sip out of her red plastic cup, getting gently elbowed by Betty. 

"And how exactly is this going to work? Because as far as I'm aware we do need to see who the bottle is pointing to." Jughead asked as he sat down on the floor next to Archie and Toni. 

"Every round one person is going to be our eyes. They will not be blindfolded and they will be standing behind us, outer circle, so we know they won't reach for the bottle and cheat. When the bottle stops, they will gently tap on your shoulder and then guide you to whoever's mouth you're kissing." Veronica explained as if it was the most reasonable, easy rule ever. There were some frowns and confused faces staring at her and so, so many questions.

"But they can cheat anyway. Let's say that it falls on Cheryl and Kevin. They can easily tap yours or Archie's shoulder after hers, for example." Betty pointed out looking at Veronica still a bit confused. 

"But that's the fun," she arched her eyebrows. "We are choosing to trust they will, but if they end up doing differently for whatever reason..." 

Cheryl raised her cup in an attempt to start talking and proceeded, "Just a reminder that I am not kissing Betty. This is not Game of Thrones. For realsies." 

"I think we can all agree on that, right?" Betty said, eyes wandering around. It was pretty obvious, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure. Everybody simply nodded. 

"And if any of you make me kiss  _ her _ ," Cheryl aggressively pointed with her head to Toni. "I am going to keep my promise of burning this house down. Just a reminder that Thornhill's grounds still haven't recovered." 

"Wow, none taken." Toni snapped back as she adjusted her leather jacket, hands reaching for the pockets. "Redheads aren't really my thing, anyway." 

Cheryl felt all a couple of eyes on them and Veronica’s smirk could never die at that sight. She arched one eyebrow as her arms crossed over her chest and a loud sigh came.

“Good.”

"So this is just going to be everyone kissing everyone for no reason at all but to follow Veronica's weird brain?" Kevin asked as he grabbed an almost empty bottle of vodka, trying to ease up some of the tension that had built up in the room. 

"Well, I'm in the mood for chaos," Cheryl gulped down the rest of her drink, raising her hand up to Kevin so he could fill it up again. 

"I hate to agree with her, but make it two of us," Toni answered, raising her hand with her cup as well to Kevin so he could fill up her cup again. 

"Make it all of us," Veronica answered, clearly too excited to function. "Everybody on the floor, make a circle. You all remember it from kindergarten, right?”

The rustle from the clothes as they all moved closer and shifted in place to form a circle was incredibly audible for people who weren’t perfectly in their senses, and Cheryl thought for a second about leaving while she still had the chance. Veronica reached for the blindfolds and handed one for each of them.

“Now all of you, put it on. Whoever is going to be our eyes will touch our shoulders to see who’s going to start. Again, no names. Good luck trying to figure it out who it is because from my perspective you all are just smelling like alcohol to me.”

All of them murmured agreement answers to what Veronica had said, placing their blindfolds on their heads.

“Yeah, that’s going to be a no from me. I don't trust that any of you when you're sober, let alone now, so I’m going to be your eyes.” Kevin said, taking the last sip from the liquor inside the bottle before placing it on the floor, right in the middle. “Blindfolds on, let’s go.”

Kevin watched all of them sliding down their blindfolds. He pretended to go for a punch with each of them to see if they were peaking through it, but when no one flinched at the movement, she gave it a green light. 

“Ready or not, we are going to start. So, when I tap your shoulder, just don’t make any sound or the others will probably recognize you.” 

Kevin looked around for a second, deciding on who he wanted to go first. He decided to go for Veronica first, since she was the one who came with the wicked idea. He walked very silently to her and tapped gently on her shoulder, bending down and leading her hand to where the bottle was. 

Betty. 

With his eyebrows arched up he walked to Betty and tapped her shoulder. The distance between each other was relatively good that one could stand up without brushing their arms or legs, but that was considering the person was actually with regular balance, which was totally not the case. He helped Betty and Veronica to stand on their knees and lean toward each other.

“No hands on each other, just on the face and after your lips touch so you know where the face is.” Kevin warned. “Alright, take the blindfolds off.”

“What?” Veronica asked. “Why?”

“New rule. Take off the blindfolds. All of you.”

He watched as all of them pulled the blindfolds off and looked at each other, some of them with confusion on their faces, some of them completely indifferent.

“Why are we taking this off?” Archie asked, looking up at Kevin with a frown. 

“Whoever was doing the kissing, you can’t tell that it was you. I want all of you to try to guess who kissed who. If you were the one doing the kissing, be a good liar and try not to give it away."

“I think it was Archie and Veronica,” Jughead said, looking from one to the other to try to catch any hint their faces might be unintentionally giving away. 

“I think Kev cheated, to be honest. I think it was Betty and Archie, but the bottle ended up on Betty and Toni.” Veronica said, squinting her eyes as she looked at the ones she mentioned. Surprisingly, no one had any expression on their faces that would give it away.

Toni arched an eyebrow before she answered, “I’m almost one hundred percent sure it was Veronica and Cheryl.” 

“I think it was Betty and Jughead. I can see the fluster from a hundred miles away.” Cheryl commented, placing her blindfold back on her forehead. “But that could be the alcohol poisoning.”

“I think it was Archie and Josie,” Melody said, staring at them directly in the eyes as if she was certain of what she was saying.

“Alright, none of you got it right.” Kevin answered and watched their faces, all of them examining each other’s faces to try and catch something. “Next round we’re doing the same, but I’m not telling you if you guessed it correctly or not. I’ll leave it up to your inner Sherlock to figure it out.”

It had been four rounds and Cheryl was getting extremely nervous. She hadn’t been up yet, but the feeling of not knowing who she would end up with was nerve wracking. The idea of kissing those people, that she knew and would probably be facing every day after that, was a weird concept in her head, but well, it is what it is. It wasn’t that bad afterall and everyone had probably kissed each other by then, but knowing that the bottle could end on her and Toni or Jughead, and even if it didn’t, it could end up with Kevin cheating and pairing her with any of them was resentful. 

Kevin very subtly walked around the circle and touched Cheryl’s shoulder and her heart almost jumped right out of her mouth. He helped her reach the bottle and she promptly spinned it, mentally hoping it would fall on  _ anyone  _ but the Serpents. And Betty. 

_ It would be that bad if it fell on Veronica, though,  _ she thought to herself and immediately she felt the absence of Kevin behind her. 

Toni felt the tap on her shoulder and the startle almost made her let out an ‘oh’, but she managed to keep it in. She felt Kevin’s hand on her arm, helping her to stand and move in the right direction and then he left. She heard the other person moving but she had no idea from which spot the sound was coming from. Frustrating. 

“Lean in,” Cheryl heard Kevin instruct and leaned in gently.

When Cheryl’s top lip was captured between whosever those were, she felt that weird cold shock running down straight to her lower abdomen and her first instinct was to reach for the person’s face. She tried to figure out who it was, but the only scent she could smell was alcohol and more alcohol. She knew it was a girl because the lips had a particular taste of mangos or passion fruit, or both, and she judged it came from a lipstick of some sort, even though it could easily be from one of the drinks they were serving earlier. 

Drink or not, she felt the urge for more. She knew it wasn’t supposed to be a deep kiss, but she did it anyway. And whoever the other person was, they let her. 

Toni couldn’t be more glad that it had fallen on a girl. She had no idea who it was, but Veronica or Betty,  _ fuck  _ they were a good kisser. It was almost addictive. Toni had to hold back her urge to reach for their face or any part of their body, really, because even though she did ask for more, just lips weren’t going to cover it.  _ Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad to cheat a little bit,  _ she thought, but before she could action on it, she heard Kevin’s voice. 

“Alright, break it off.” He asked and watched them do it in slow motion. He waited until both of them were properly sitting back in place and had wiped their lips enough to ask, “Now take off your blindfolds. Let’s see who’s going to guess this one.” 

“I heard people moving right next to me so I’m guessing it was Betty and Jughead. Again.” Cheryl mentioned, trying to maintain a dead face as she looked around trying to see if she could find out who it was. 

“I think it was Toni and Cheryl, for some reason.” Josie hesitated for a second before she said it, watching Cheryl’s face, but it remained indifferent. 

“If it were her, I think I would’ve tasted the poison.” Toni snapped as she stared deadly into Cheryl’s eyes, completely unbothered. 

“I’m not the one who’s a snake, am I?” Cheryl snapped back, her eyebrows quickly rising up in a mockery face. 

Kevin widened his eyes at that and decided to cut it short. “Wow, okay, blindfolds are back in 3, 2, 1.”

* * *

At the end of what seemed to be the fortieth round, Cheryl could still feel the alcohol running in her system and her head was starting to hurt a lot. It was, somehow, still four in the morning and she just needed to get home and rest. Josie and Melody had left already, leaving just Archie and Betty, who were chatting on the floor about whatever memory had come back to them from their childhood and Jughead and Toni who were also chatting about some reunion they had with the Serpents.

“Alright, Veronica, I’m going to call it a night.” Cheryl said as she sat back up on the couch next to Veronica. 

“You’re not driving back home drunk,” she said. “Just stay here tonight and you can go home tomorrow.” 

Driving back to her place in the state that she was currently in wasn’t the smartest idea if she were being completely honest and the beds in the guest rooms were  _ really  _ comfortable. 

“Actually, all of you can stay. There are enough rooms for each one of you and we can share one, if you don’t mind, Betty.” Veronica said, looking at Betty for the last part of the sentence.

Betty nodded and shrugged right after. “As long as you don’t kick.”

“You’re good, then.”

The place was a mess. There were napkins on the floor and cups thrown all over the place. Cans and bottles were all piled up on the counter at the bar. It took them all thirty minutes to actually manage to stand up from the floor and get to the bedrooms, but Cheryl and Veronica stayed down there for five more minutes. 

“Do you have any idea who you kissed tonight?” Cheryl asked, resting her head on her hand, elbows propped up on the couch. 

“Not all of them, but I’m pretty sure I kissed Betty twice.” 

“Kevin does root for both of you, though. Could be.” 

“You?”

“I’m pretty sure it was Josie the first time I went, but the rest is confetti.” Cheryl answered, watching Veronica’s smirk appear slowly. She just rolled her eyes and gently elbowed her arm. “Let’s go. It’s getting way too late, or too early, and I’m tired.”

“Yeah, and I’m sharing the bedroom with Betty, she’s probably on her fifth dream by now.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay with me? There’s plenty of room.” 

“Nah, it’s okay,” Veronica gestured with her hand. “Betty and I have shared a bed before and you look like a truck ran over you, you need proper rest.”

“Wow, thanks.” Cheryl answered as she stood up, stumbling a bit on her feet before she gained half of her balance. 

She spotted something on the floor that seemed like a lipstick, so she bent down and picked it up. She took a closer look and it was indeed a glossy lipstick tube, with mango written as the flavor. It took her immediately back to the person she had kissed during the game and she prayed to God Veronica knew who it belonged to.

“Someone lost this. I think it’s Josie’s.” Cheryl said loudly enough for Veronica to hear as she held the tube up.

“What?” Veronica asked, looking back over her shoulder before she walked closer to Cheryl to take a better look. “Oh, that’s Toni’s. I saw her putting it on when she got here.” 

No. 

There was no fucking way. 

No. Absolutely not.

“Toni’s?” She asked one more time just to be sure she hadn’t gone deaf and actually heard it properly.

“Yeah, Toni’s. It must’ve fallen when she reached for her phone before she went up.” 

No. No. No.

_ Fuck.  _


	2. i'm addicted to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is aware that she kissed Toni, and so is the pink haired girl. Maybe deciding to give Toni her lipstick back wasn't the smartest idea, but probably the best one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a warning that 90% of this chapter is pure smut and i won't take responsibility for it. at first i liked it a bit, then i read it again to check for mistakes and now i hate it but you know what can i do kajslk
> 
> just......enjoy it. or not bc it's really not that good lmao but you know, enjoy it.
> 
> ps: for reference, toni's clothes are based on the outfit from *that* scene on 03x15, same crop top, same jacket, but different pants tho. just wanted to make it clearer :)

Cheryl kissed Toni fucking Topaz.

Southsider, Serpent Toni Topaz.

And,  _ fuck, _ she liked it.

Holding her lipstick in hands, she could taste her mango flavoured lips on hers and it was driving her insane. Of all people in the room, she wouldn't think Kevin would do such thing, but now that he did she was left wondering if she had actually enjoyed it because she was drunk or because she was a really fucking good kisser. The way Toni’s lips made Cheryl feel were just too good of a feeling for it to be coming from a Serpent. From  _ her. _

“Which room is she in, do you know?” Cheryl asked unpretentiously, trying to not make it clear how affected she was that Toni had messed with her head like that.

“I think she’s on the second to your left when you walk up the stairs. I know Jug is in the first one. Yours is the last one on the left. I had already locked that one for you.” Veronica explained and suddenly her eyebrows changed from a frown to an arch. “Why do you suddenly care about Toni?”

Cheryl scoffed before she answered, “I don’t and it’s hurtful that you think I do. Just going to give this back.”

Veronica stopped at the first step of the stairs, holding on tight to the wooden handrail as she stared at Cheryl. “Alright, if you say so. Make sure not to make any noise. The bedrooms have very thin walls.”

Veronica’s wink at the last part before she turned her back to her and went up the stairs made Cheryl’s insides burn in anger, and the quick thought of maybe fucking Toni against said thin walls only added to it.

_ Stop. Right now. If it was her, it was a one time thing because of this stupid fucking game that Veronica’s drunk brain came up with. If it was her, she's even deader to you now than she was before, Blossom. Keep it in your pants. _

Cheryl could leave the lipstick on the couch and forget about it, pretend she never even saw it in the first place. But then she had Veronica, who witnessed her finding it and acting extremely weird about it. Surely the brunette would spill the beans because that was just so typically her, and Cheryl groaned in frustration. She either gave it back or waited for mortification the next day.

The redhead reached for her phone and looked for Toni’s number in the group chat member list, hesitating to tap on it for a few seconds before she actually did it.

**Cheryl**

What room are you in?

Cheryl watched the screen, regret taking over her entire body as the seconds passed and she didn't see a glitch of those three dots appear on the screen.

**Toni**

Why is that relevant?

_ She can be so infuriating, I swear to God. _

**Cheryl**

Just answer the fucking question

**Toni**

Answer mine first

**Cheryl**

You forgot something in the living room and I intend to give it back.

Is that a good answer for you or do you want me to draw it?

**Toni**

I didn't forget anything in the living room.

Just say you want to fuck me. It would be less embarrassing

I noticed the way you looked at me earlier today at the bar, Blossom. Eyes don’t lie ;)

Cheryl did stare at her for an alarming long time earlier that night, but Toni had her back to her. How could she have possibly noticed?

_ Maybe you stared at her ass for so long that she turned and you didn't notice, imbecile. _

Cheryl bit her lip trying to hold in another angry scoff as she furiously typed an answer.

**Cheryl**

Good luck finding it in the trash tomorrow

She didn't even bother waiting for an answer before climbing up the stairs. If she were a little less drunk she would have definitely gotten her car keys and driven back home. And totally would have thrown the lipstick tube in the trash.

But as she walked through the hallway the sound of a door opening startled her and pink locks appeared through the gap and  _ fuck,  _ Toni looked hot under dim lights.

“Your fucking lipstick,” Cheryl answered between teeth as she forcebly placed the tube in Toni’s hand.

Toni watched as Cheryl stumbly looked for the door of her bedroom before she said, “You know it was me, don't you? That’s why you’re so worked up. You kissed a Serpent and you  _ liked it.” _

Cheryl couldn't help but notice how her voice had lowered and the hoarseness sent shivers down Cheryl’s spine. As much as she would like to blame all the alcohol for the mess happening in her lower abdomen, she knew she couldn't. Unfortunately, she was sobering up enough to understand that Toni Topaz was making her wet just at the sound of her drunk voice.

She walked back slowly, mostly because she couldn't fully rely on her balance, making sure to stare directly into Toni’s eyes.

“I would rather drink cyanide,” she whispered in all the indifference she managed to gather.

Cheryl heard Toni scoff quietly incredibly next to her ear, and from what Cheryl gathered from her peripheral vision, she had that annoying smirk on her face. She hated to admit that when Toni’s hand reached for her arm, sliding down excruciatingly slow, she felt goosebumps on her entire body and that a current of lust shot directly down to her center, but it did. And Cheryl was furious that all she wanted to do was fuck Toni senseless.

“Get your sapphic Serpent hands  _ off my body,”  _ Cheryl made sure to sound the last part almost like a growl and all she wanted was to push her hand away and erase that smirk from Toni’s lips, but she had no strength to.

She knew that Toni noticed that because the pink-haired girl’s smirk only grew wider as her other hand came to meet her waist, gently pulling her closer before she leaned closer to Cheryl’s ear.

“What if I don’t? What are you going to do about it?” 

Cheryl didn't think twice before she pushed Toni back inside the dark room, one hand on her shoulder and the other locking the door behind them, right before she pushed the smaller girl against the wall. The quiet moan that escaped Toni’s lips made Cheryl's breath hitch in her throat, making it so hard to let out any words. 

“Just shut the fuck up, Toni.” she whispered dangerously close to Toni’s lips, right before she closed the minuscule gap between them. 

Toni’s lips still tasted like mango and vodka and it was  _ addictive.  _ Every time their tongues brushed against each other Cheryl felt like an addict getting a hint and all the gripping wasn't enough to satisfy the odd hunger she was feeling for Toni’s touch. Cheryl felt Toni’s hand sliding down her waist while the other one tugged at her hair, pulling her impossibly closer. The hum of pleasure that escaped Cheryl’s lips when she felt Toni grabbing her ass was embarrassing, to say the least, but she didn't give a fuck. 

Their lips parted for a second and Toni whispered under her breath, “Someone’s enjoying hers—” 

The feeling of Cheryl’s lips pressing against her neck, nibbling her way down to her pulse point was driving her insane and every single part of her body was burning with lust. The last thing Toni would think she would crave was Cheryl Blossom’s lips on her body and her fingers knuckle deep inside her.

“Cheryl,” she murmured and the vibrations from Cheryl’s chuckle sent currents of lust and arousal straight to her lower abdomen. 

“I think,” Cheryl made sure to lower her voice before she looked at Toni again. Toni could see how her eyes were darker as she stared into them, filled with as much lust and need as Toni’s were. “You’re way too dressed.” 

Cheryl’s hand trailed Toni’s body, her fingertips touching every inch of her exposed skin. Her black crop top barely covered enough, the holes in it exposing almost her entire skin and her black lacy bra through the thin fabric. She felt Toni’s muscles twitch under her touch when her fingers brushed lightly against the waistband of those leather pants that had gotten Cheryl wet incredibly fast. A smug appeared on her face when she caught a glimpse of Toni biting on her bottom lip. 

“This has to go,” Cheryl announced before she, in a single and fast movement, ripped Toni’s crop top, discarding the fabric somewhere on the floor. 

“That was my favorite, Blossom. You’re paying for that.” Toni said, feeling Cheryl’s hand firmly gripping her breast over the fabric. 

“Not a problem, sweetheart.” 

Cheryl reached for Toni’s back and the pink-haired girl felt her bra loosening up around her chest, Cheryl’s nails gently scratching her shoulders as she slid the straps down, watching the black undergarment falling on the floor and her lips tingling in need of marking every inch of her skin. 

Toni’s fingers ran through Cheryl’s hair as she bent down and took Toni’s swollen nipple in her mouth, her tongue gently lapping against it. Toni sucked in a sharp breath as Cheryl’s thumb and index finger reached for the other one, rolling it between them. Cheryl felt Toni’s hand pushing her head to the side, so she took the other hard bud into her mouth, sucking lightly on the plumped skin and the moans coming from Toni’s lips making her wetter with every second. That was definitely going to leave some marks the next day. 

Cheryl bit on it gently before she kissed her way back up to Toni’s lips, feeling the vibrations of her displeased hum as soon as she pressed them together. 

“Cheryl,” Toni groaned, her knee involuntarily moving between Cheryl’s legs in an unsuccessful attempt to get some friction between her own. “Just fuck me already, can you?” 

“I told you to shut up, Antoinette.” Cheryl teased, her fingers hovering the waistband of her pants, slowly making her way to unbutton it in the slowest pace she could manage. 

Once she did, she hooked her index and middle finger on the waistband and started to slide it down Toni’s perfectly toned legs, watching all of her muscles twitch at each brush of Cheryl’s fingertips against her incredibly hot skin. 

The redhead was already kneeling down, Toni’s pants down to her knees and the sight of Toni’s ruined, soaked underwear was  _ mouthwatering _ . Cheryl looked up at Toni, over her lashes, and gave her the most mischievous smile she could. 

“Step out of it,” she demanded.

Toni promptly obeyed, managing her balance on her feet when her back left the wall as she kicked her pants aside on the floor, while she watched Cheryl stand up on her feet again, their bodies so close that Toni could feel the warmth from Cheryl’s body against hers. 

“Like being told what to do?” Cheryl asked, leaving Toni speechless because usually she was the one in control, but she could easily let Cheryl do whatever she wanted with her. __

She didn't answer, but the rather loud moan that slipped out when Cheryl’s index and middle finger brushed against the wet fabric of her panties, giving her the least amount of contact she desperately needed was enough to have Cheryl smiling coyly. 

Cheryl chuckled mischievously. “Thought so. Spread wider.”

Cheryl tugged her thumbs on each side of the waistband of Toni’s underwear, tugging it down to her thighs, watching it fall to pool around Toni’s ankle. She barely had time to step out of it before Cheryl’s hand pushed her against the wall again, her free hand sliding down to her drenched center. 

Toni moaned when Cheryl’s fingertips hovered over her clit and the redhead’s lips soon met hers, right before she slid it down to her entrance and coated her fingers in Toni’s juices, spreading it up to her sensitive bud. Cheryl felt Toni’s legs tremble under the touch, making her own clit throb at the feeling of having Toni that wet for her. 

“Cheryl, come on,” Toni whined, her head thrown back just as far as it could against the wall and her back involuntarily arching with her hips canting against Cheryl’s hand. 

Toni’s gasp got stuck in her throat when Cheryl easily slid her middle finger into her, her walls tightening as a reflex to the sudden touch. Cheryl’s slow movements were absolutely divine and the light brush of her palm against her clit was driving her insane. 

But she needed more. 

“More,” she whispered and Toni knew Cheryl was playing dumb when she answered back.

“What?,” she said coyly with a smug, slowing the movements just to tease. 

“ _ More,”  _ she said between teeth, lust and pleasure taking over her. She could feel her legs starting to lose strength at every thrust of Cheryl’s finger. 

Cheryl added one more and thrusted faster into Toni, not even caring that the walls where thin because her moans were filling up the room and it was  _ so fucking hot.  _

“Don’t stop,” Toni said in a demanding tone. Not that Cheryl wanted to. 

Cheryl felt her walls starting to clench around her fingers and she knew she was close. Her palm was completely soaked with Toni’s juices, but that wasn't how Cheryl wanted her to cum. 

She slowed her pace and heard Toni’s very audible whine when she felt the loss of Cheryl’s fingers. 

“I told you not to stop.”

“I will do whatever the fuck I want,” Cheryl answered, getting down to her knees but making sure to keep eye contact with Toni through her lashes. She sucked her fingers clean and watched Toni biting her lip. “And I want you to cum while I eat you out.” 

Toni’s hand immediately met Cheryl’s head to keep her in place when she felt Cheryl’s tongue firmly lap through her folds before her lips closed around her clit, gently sucking on it, followed by a flick of the tip of Cheryl’s tongue on it. The almost guttural sound that came from Toni’s lips made Cheryl moan while her tongue licked every inch of Toni’s pussy. 

“ _ Fuck, fuck, fuck,” _ Cheryl heard Toni crying out above her, her thighs shaking on each side of her head. 

Toni felt like she could pass out at any time if Cheryl kept going at that speed, but she would actually lose it if she dared to stop. She canted her hips up and down almost riding Cheryl’s face because her tongue was so fucking good and she couldn't get enough. 

That tight feeling in her abdomen hit her while her walls clenched around nothing, but she couldn't care less because Cheryl’s tongue was lapping and sucking on her clit in a way that she had never even thought it was possible and next thing she knew she was gathering up all the strength she had to hold herself up to ride out her orgasm, Cheryl’s tongue licking all of her juices as she did. 

When Cheryl noticed that Toni’s legs weren't shaking as much anymore, she stood up back again and made sure not to wipe her chin or her mouth and to kiss Toni to make her taste herself on Cheryl’s tongue. 

“How does that poison taste now?” Toni breathed out, with a smug that could send the redhead straight to the edge if she stared into her eyes with those arched brows for five more seconds, watching Cheryl wiping the rest of Toni’s juices off her mouth with the pad of her thumb, and sucking on it right after. 

“Paradise.” 

Even though Toni wasn’t sure if she had regained enough strength in her legs to move without tripping on her own feet, she still managed to push Cheryl until the back of her knees hit the bed as the pink-haired girl hungrily kissed her, her own taste still stained on Cheryl’s tongue. 

Toni quickly turned Cheryl until she was facing the redhead’s back, her red messy locks falling down in waves on her shoulders and past her shoulder blades. She quickly found the zipper of Cheryl’s dress and made sure to drag it down slowly, taking every inch of Cheryl’s pale, hot skin under her fingertips. As the dress’ fabric hung on its sides, Toni left a trail of kisses on her back until the zipper met its end and the dress fell from Cheryl’s shoulder, stopping right on her hip. Cheryl let her head fall back in pleasure as Toni bit on her shoulder the moment her hands quickly pushed the dress down, her naked body, covered only by a thin piece of red lacy fabric, completely exposed, burning under Toni’s fingertips. 

As much as Cheryl tried to swallow down the panting and the moans slipping from her lips, she couldn’t. Not when Toni put her hair all to one side, her fingernails purposely scratching against her neck before she kissed every centimeter of her skin. The redhead felt like she had no control over her body anymore when her head tilted to the side to give the pink-haired girl more space. 

Cheryl’s clit was painfully throbbing in desperation and she just needed a little friction. She could feel the slickness from her arousal on her crotch and it would be slightly uncomfortable if Toni wasn’t gripping at her breasts, palming her hard nipples as she left bites all over her neck, making her feel lightheaded. 

_ Marks to remind her that she had never been fucked that well in her life and that her best orgasm was because of a Southside Serpent.  _

It was becoming too much. If Toni kept doing it she would definitely have to touch herself to relieve some of that pressure. 

But Toni was like a mind reader. In a single movement, she turned Cheryl’s body again and pushed her down onto the bed, crawling on top of her until her face was inches apart from Cheryl’s. 

If Cheryl could be a tease, so could she. 

Toni could have placed each leg on each side of Cheryl’s body, it would’ve definitely been better for balance, but instead she placed one leg between Cheryl’s. She could feel the heat coming from her center and if she shifted her leg an inch higher Toni would definitely meet her wetness on her thigh.

“Don’t move,” Toni ordered when she felt Cheryl’s squirming under her, her body shifting down to get some contact on her clit and Toni’s hand steading her in place. 

“Toni, for fucks sake,” Cheryl cried out, her back slightly arching and her head thrown back onto the mattress. 

Toni sarcastically chuckled, lowering her body until her lips met Cheryl’s once again. She bit down on her lower lip and pulled on it before she let it slide between her teeth, devouring Cheryl’s neck again. The reverberations on her neck coming from Cheryl’s moans were making Toni’s lips tingle. For a second she wondered how she could have gotten so wet for Cheryl Blossom and how she couldn’t seem to get enough of her touch, even though she couldn’t stand the thought of her. 

Cheryl knew she was being loud. She didn’t care if she woke Veronica or Betty or even fucking Jughead with her moans, but the way Toni was sucking on her nipple, as if she was born to do it, was making her dizzy with pleasure. She needed Toni immediately. Cheryl didn’t care if she just touched her over her underwear, if she was going to fuck her with her fingers, her tongue or just keep teasing the fuck out of her. She needed to feel Toni touching her before her body collapsed in need. 

All of her abdomen muscles twitched and her entire torso squirmed when Toni slowly placed kisses down her body, from the top of her sternum until that spot right above her belly button. And then, before she could even notice, Toni ripped her panties off with a single movement, throwing the completely ruined rest of fabric on the floor. Cheryl’s thighs trembled and all Toni could do was give her that insufferable smug that turned the redhead on so much.

Cheryl could feel Toni’s kiss on every inch of her skin, and the hot shot of lust that hit her throbbing clit when Toni’s mouth hovered just above her clit was almost too much to handle. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she wondered how much more she could take. 

Cheryl popped herself on her elbows and looked down at Toni, teasingly kissing the inside of her thighs, touching  _ everywhere  _ but where Cheryl needed her the most.

Her hand immediately flew to Toni’s hair, pushing her against her own center. “Toni, please.” 

She watched Toni arching a single eyebrow and she knew she was in deep trouble. “The Northside princess begs? Interesting.” 

“ _ Fuck, Toni, _ ” Cheryl whispered under her breath, her hand still trying to steady Toni’s head closer to her. “Just hurry.” 

The sight of Cheryl’s folds completely coated in her juices was one that Toni couldn’t get tired of. She wanted to lap her tongue on every spot and lick her clean entirely, but two could play that game. Toni’s index finger gently slid against her entrance, her fingertips completely covered in Cheryl’s wetness, but she didn’t dare to touch anywhere else. Toni barely touched her skin, even though she had to fight not to just fuck her right then and there. 

“Beg for it.” Toni’s voice had never been that hoarse in her life. “Beg for it and I will fuck you.” 

Cheryl’s head was too clouded with lust for her to think of anything else to respond. She wanted to scoff and tell her to fuck off and just put her mouth to better use, but all she could think of was how much she needed Toni’s tongue on her. 

“If you don’t,” Toni teased one more time, taking her wet finger to her mouth as she made eye contact with the redhead. “I won’t touch you. And neither will you.” 

Cheryl swallowed hard before she mumbled, “Please.” 

“What was that?” Toni asked, getting closer to Cheryl’s center now. 

“ _ Please, _ ” Cheryl said louder, her voice actually coming out loud and clear this time. “Please, Toni. Please, fuck me.” 

A coy smile creeped on Toni’s lips before she placed each of Cheryl’s legs over her shoulders, her arm wrapping around it in a way that her hands were holding her down onto the bed before she, slowly as she could ever, closed her lips around Cheryl’s clit and heard the girl scream. Literally. 

“Shhh,” Toni heard Cheryl whine at the loss of contact when the pink-haired girl pulled away for a second. “We don’t want people to wake up to find out that the Northside princess is also a pillow princess, do we now?” 

“Shut up and put your fucking mouth to better use,” Cheryl groaned, but soon the anger turned into moans. 

Cheryl’s hips were riding Toni’s face because the more Toni ate her out, the more she wanted her tongue on her. 

Until Toni felt Cheryl’s walls clenching around nothing, and she refused to let that be the way that Cheryl would cum. Or even that fast. 

The loud moan of frustration that came out of Cheryl’s lips when Toni abruptly stopped for the second time was endearing. “No, don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.” 

“Flip over,” Toni ordered, her thumbpad wiping the glisten from Cheryl’s juices from her chin. “On fours.” 

Cheryl promptly obeyed and for a second she found it hard to balance her body on her legs since she seemed to have no strength left in them. 

“Chest down.” Toni watched as Cheryl supported her body with her arms on the bed, her head resting on top of them and her legs spread just enough for Toni to see the wet mess that Cheryl was. “I said chest down.” 

“I can’t,” Cheryl cried out, her body still shaking for the previous wave of pleasure. 

“Chest. Down.” Toni's index finger reached for Cheryl’s shoulder blades and slowly pushed her down, until her chest was completely flat on the bed and her ass was up and entirely on display for Toni. 

Cheryl’s leg spread wider and Toni positioned herself behind her, easily pushing two fingers inside Cheryl. She felt Cheryl’s walls adjusting due to the position and the abrupt touch, but when Cheryl moaned and thrusted her hips against Toni’s fingers, the pink haired girl didn’t care anymore. 

“Touch your clit. Circles. Slow. Don’t stop until I tell you to.” 

Cheryl struggled a little to support her exhausted body on one arm as her dominant hand came to meet the sensitive bud as Toni thrusted her fingers at an incredibly fast speed into her, doing as Toni told her to and leaving a guttural moan the moment she felt two different waves of pleasure hit her. 

The wet noises coming from Cheryl’s soaked pussy, that were now getting wetter with every thrust, along with Cheryl’s moans and eventual pantings, were filling the room and Toni herself could feel the unbearable need, down on her own pussy, to be touched coming back, but she could deal with that later.

Watching Cheryl coming undone on her fingers while she moaned her name wasn’t even in her wildest dreams  —  or nightmares  —  but it was better than she could have ever imagined. 

Toni slid her fingers out when Cheryl’s walls stopped clenching around her fingers and her legs were shaking too much for her to keep that position up and soon falling onto the bed as her exhaustion took over her. 

Cheryl was laying down on the bed, her eyelids heavy as the adrenaline drained from her. She already felt that weird pull on her back thigh muscles from holding that last position for such a long amount of time and the redhead was sure that Veronica would make fun of her the moment she spotted Cheryl walking down those stairs. Cheryl also knew that she would have to come up with a pretty good excuse as to why her entire body had purple marks all over, because there was no way she could manage borrowing Veronica’s foundation. But that was a concern for later times. 

The aftershocks were still making Cheryl’s thigh spasm, until she felt Toni’s fingers gently tracing patterns on the back of her thigh before her raspy voice echoed in the room. 

“You stay here, I will go sleep in the other bedroom.” She walked away from the bed, searching for her clothes spread all over the floor. Toni bent down and picked up her now teared crop top. “I meant what I said about this one.” 

Cheryl barely had the energy to rise her head up, but she did it just enough to see what the fuck Toni was talking about. 

“And I told you not to sweat it, it won’t be a problem.” 

They hadn’t noticed how much time had passed until the sunlight coming from the windows reached Cheryl’s eyes and lighting up Toni’s profile enough to make her dark brown eyes turn into almost orange ones.

Toni put her pants back on and managed to cover her torso enough to hide the bruises forming on her chest before she bent down next to Cheryl’s ear and whispered, “I could fuck you all night because you’re so fucking good at it and I wouldn’t mind tasting you again.” 

And there it was. The fuckgirl attitude that got into Cheryl’s nerves  — when she wasn’t blind with lust. The alcohol was definitely gone by now, having no effects whatsoever over Cheryl’s judgement, and for a moment she tried to feel guilty or resentment for fucking Toni for God knows how long, but it never happened, which made her angrier. 

“Last night, the past few hours, whatever it was, never happened,” she managed to breath out, making sure she sounded indifferent, but Toni knew better. 

With her index finger, she traced a single line from the inside of Cheryl’s thigh until it reached her oversensitive center, making Cheryl twitch under her touch.

“Yeah, sure. Good luck convincing your muscles when you wake up.” 

She walked towards the door, finding the lipstick tube that she had lost and had started all of that on the floor. Toni chuckled before she picked it up and threw it over until it fell next to Cheryl’s body on the bed.

“You can keep it, as a souvenir. Maybe it will help you remember that no one has ever fucked you as good as a Southside Serpent girl.” 

Before she walked through the door and closed it, Toni winked at Cheryl and if she wasn’t so tired and sore and sensitive she would have probably stood up and fucked her again. 

But it never happened, the sex. It was only Cheryl’s drunk brain playing tricks on her. 

Until she tried to move and every muscle in her leg and every inch of her skin ached in both lust and a reminder of how good Toni had fucked her. 

_ Fuck. _

* * *

Cheryl had no idea what time it was when she woke up in a startle with the curtains not doing its job of blocking the sun rays. She looked around and found her dress on the floor and her completely unwearable ripped underwear next to it.  _ Awesome.  _

The soreness on her thighs when she tried to stand up was surreal and even more so the memory of Toni between her legs and making her stand on that profane position for so long, giving her the best orgasm of her life. 

Toni fucking Topaz. 

But if she repeated to herself that it hadn’t actually happened maybe it would actually settle as the truth and she wouldn’t have to deal with the fact that now she probably wouldn’t be able to look at Toni’s face without getting wet. 

She could think of ways on how to ignore the girl’s presence and existence later at home, because now she needed to get her keys and just put on underwear. 

Cheryl did the best she could with her hair and her dress, that thankfully covered enough of her privates to get her safely to her car. When she stepped out of the room, she made sure to look around before she actually got out of it. All the doors were open, one of the beds was made perfectly and with that Cheryl knew that Betty had already gone home, but the others were just a mess of blankets and sheets everywhere. 

Cheryl wondered for a second if she should go to the end of the hall and see if Toni had already left because Jughead’s door was wide open and he was nowhere to be found, but she quickly shook the idea off her head and made her way to the stairs. 

“Fucking Serpent,” she whispered to herself when all of her leg muscles pulled when her legs flexed on the steps. 

It wasn’t that uncomfortable to walk, but it wasn’t like she could hide it either. The pain or the immense confusion on her face because at the same time she wanted to make sure she would never have to face Toni again, she felt the strange urge to touch her again. The only concern she had at the moment was if she could walk normally enough that people wouldn’t notice. 

Turns out she couldn’t. 

The moment her soles met the last step of the stairs, she caught Veronica sitting on the couch in the living room along with Betty, Jughead and, of course, Toni Topaz. 

_ I don’t remember choosing both the morning mortification and the sex,  _ she cursed mentally as she walked closer to them and she knew something was up the moment that Betty couldn’t look her in the eye. She quickly adjusted her dress, pulling it down as far as it went and the previous murmur made itself clearer as Jughead spoke.

“I still don’t understand why you have your jacket on when it’s burning hot out.” Jughead asked with genuine confusion in his face and Veronica just chuckled while Betty shook her head almost in disappointment.

“You are a very heavy sleeper, aren’t you?” Veronica asked, leaving the rest for him to figure out.

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Toni said loudly the moment she caught sight of Cheryl in the room, tapping Jughead’s arm as she stood up from the couch, making sure to pass by Cheryl with the minimum space from their bodies, her arm brushing against Cheryl’s. 

“I did promise you we would leave early, didn’t I?” Jughead sighed before he stood up and said his goodbyes to everyone around. 

Cheryl had her arms crossed over her chest and that resting face that would just appear every time she heard Jughead’s voice, pretending she wasn’t aware of this presence in the room. 

The redhead didn’t mean to stare as Toni walked towards the door, but her eyes were drawn to her and she didn’t have what it needed to look away. Until Toni turned around and winked at her, adjusting her jacket on her body and leaving through the door. 

“I warned you the walls were thin, Cheryl. I shared a wall with Toni.” Veronica said, not daring to look up in Cheryl’s eyes.

Cheryl’s cheek immediately turned blood red and it burned. Betty was constantly looking down and Veronica was trying to hold in a laugh, but she wasn’t the best hider out of all them. 

“We are not talking about this.” 

“Come on, relax. Turns out all that anger was just built up sexual tension, so what? It happens to all of us.” Veronica said in a shrug as if it was no big deal. “Sit down, talk to us.”

“I, uh, can’t.” 

Veronica frowned for a second until Betty’s very audible gasp startled both of them when she finally understood what was going on. 

“Cheryl Blossom!” Cheryl watched as Betty’s mouth hung open in an O shape and all she wanted to do was disappear. From the face of the fucking Earth. “So, Toni, huh?”

“I know she’s small and all but from what I’ve heard last night… It’s understandable that you’re having trouble walking.”

“My walking is perfectly fine, Veronica. God, I just want to forget it.” 

“Sure, Cheryl. Keep telling yourself that. Do you want to borrow a t-shirt to cover those bruises on your boobs or do you think your hair is long enough?”

She knew Veronica would never,  _ ever,  _ in a million years let her live that down and she hated herself for even going to that party in the first place and even more so for picking that stupid lipstick from the floor.

Those twenty minutes that Cheryl took to go get her keys and actually manage to dodge from Betty and Veronica’s very intrusive questions seemed like an eternity, but when she finally sat down in her car and started driving away, her mind went a hundred miles per hour and it had one constant: Antoinette Topaz. 

All she had to do was take a left before the bridge that led to the Southside, but of course her stupid phone had to ring. 

**Toni** ****  
_ Location _ _  
_ Now. 

Cheryl passed right through the left she was supposed to take and stepped on the gas past the bridge, following the blue line on the map she had just opened from Toni’s text. 

Not that Cheryl was counting, but those seven minutes it took her to drive from Veronica’s to Toni’s trailer were the longest of her life. She made sure to park the nearest possible to Toni’s trailer because it was bad enough that she barely had a dress to cover her parts, she also couldn't manage to walk much either.

Cheryl didn’t even need to knock, because as soon as she slammed the car door, Toni appeared behind the slightly opened door, resting her body against the doorframe and if Cheryl wasn’t imagining things, she barely had fabric covering herself either. 

“Took you long enough, Blossom.” 

Cheryl quickly walked inside and felt the door slam shut behind her, Toni’s hand pushing it behind her right before her hungry hands met Cheryl’s waist and their faces were inches from each other, eyes filled with anger, lust, frustration and every single mixed emotion there was.

“Shut the fuck up, Topaz,” Cheryl said, an octave lower than usual, which made Toni close the gap between their lips. 

Cheryl wasn’t sure how much more her body could take in such a short amount of time, but she wasn’t done with Toni and she intended to make sure Toni remembered her in every way possible, no matter how hard she tried to forget. 

Or at least pretend she wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was fun lmaooo anywayss thank you guys sm for reading it and see you some other time! :)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and feedbacks are always appreciated, and yes this is going to have one more chapter but i'm not telling you what's to come so if you wanna find out come and see<3 hehe see you!


End file.
